


Drunk

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Jibeom had a fight with Jaehyun. How will they end their fight?





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write this after watching in ch golcha. Bongbeom are the cutest!!!
> 
> This is so short and I wrote it in a rush while being sleepy, so it might a bit weird.

Imaginary dark cloud was hovering over Jibeom's head. He usually a bright kid, but this time he was frowning, his lips pressed into thin line. Deep sighs repeatedly came out from his mouth. 

"Just call him and apologize," Joochan, his roommate, said quietly from the couch. The man had a huge ice cream tube on his lap. The ice cream was especially prepared that for his movie night, but he couldn't concentrate on the movie after Jibeom came back to their shared flat, bringing dark atmosphere around him. He didn't need to ask what's the cause of Jibeom's bad mood.

"He's the one who's at fault for being stubborn!" Jibeom snapped at Joochan, who was evidently surprised. The ice cream spoon stopped midway in front of his opened mouth. "Why should I apologize? Huh??"

Joochan could only gape as Jibeom shouted to him in rage.

"Um.."

"Why?? Tell me why should I apologize??"

A drop of melted ice cream fell on his shirt, but Joochan didn't even realized it. "Uh… why are you angry to me?" He hesitantly asked. "Umm, but Jibeom.. Sometimes.. You just need to apologize even if you did nothing wrong. Just for the sake of your relationship."

Jibeom's face had turned red, Joochan wad quite worried. "Jibeom, calm down. Okay, don't apologize, just give it some time-"

He wanted to say more, but Jibeom had stormed into his room and slammed the door. Joochan winced at the loud slamming voice. A few seconds later he could hear Jibeom's muffled angry voice from inside the room. He sighed.

Jibeom was a kind guy and full of patience. Jibeom had never gotten angry from his pranks, and didn't even get angry when he accidentally dropped a glass of milk on his bed. The only weakness Jibeom had was Bong Jaehyun. 

Ever since Jaehyun came into the picture, Joochan could see the different side of Jibeom. Jibeom who turned into fool in love, and also Jibeom who got so upset when they have love quarrel. It's been a year since Jaehyun and Jibeom were in a relationship, but he still hadn't gotten used to Jibeom's tantrum yet.

He looked at Jibeom's closed door and shook his head. They'll make up with each other soon, he knew from experience, but why did he always become the victim of Jibeom's tantrum?

*****

The movie was going to end soon, and the ice cream tube was also almost empty. Joochan scooped the last bite of ice cream and was going to put it in his mouth when suddenly Jibeom's door slammed open. Joochan jolted from his seat and spilled his ice cream to the couch.

"Ya!" He shouted at Jibeom, but the scolding died in his throat when he saw his roommate talked with someone on the phone with serious face.

"Yes yes, I'll pick him up. Please don't let me leave until I come. And can you please take care of him? Don't let him do anything stupid."

Joochan watched silently, dumbfounded as he saw Jibeom wearing different color of socks, and mismatched clothing. If Jibeom wanted to go out with that outfit, which he likely would, Joochan was thankful it was winter so the weird outfit would be covered with thick jacket.

"Yeah, I know the place. I'll be there in.. 15 minutes? 20 minutes? Yes, thank you so much for your help."

Jibeom ended the call and rushed to wear his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Joochan asked. He was curious and worried since Jibeom looked worried too.

Instead of answering, Jibeom stood up and left without saying goodbye.

Joochan pouted. He was left alone without explanation, and with ice cream dirtying the couch.

"At least tell me what happened. Jerk."

*****

Jibeom was panting when he stepped inside the bar. The smell of alcohol and loud music made him dizzy. However, his tiredness disappeared when he saw Jaehyun slouching on one of the table. He immediately ran and checked his boyfriend.

"Jaehyun," He shook his boyfriend who was barely unconscious. "Oh gosh, why are you drinking so much."

"Are you his friend?"

A waiter approached him. He recognized the voice. It was that waiter who called him.

"Yeah, you called me. I'm going to take him home. Thank you so much for calling me."

The waiter was young, but understanding. His lips curled up. "No problem. He's not the only one."

Once the waiter left, Jibeom immediately shifted his attention back to his boyfriend. He worriedly poked Jaehyun's cheeks, trying to make his boyfriend wake up. The effort was successful. A few seconds later, Jaehyun's eyes fluttered open.

"Jaehyun, can you hear me?" He cupped Jaehyun's face, trying to make the other to focus his attention to him.

"It's me. Jibeom."

Slowly, Jaehyun's eyes gained a bit focus although still hazy. "Jibeomie?"

Jibeom hated how Jaehyun's soft husky voice sounded weak like this. "Yeah, it's me. Babe, are you okay?"

What happened next was totally unexpected. Suddenly Jaehyun cried. At first his eyes got teary, then droplets of tears fell on his cheeks, and a few seconds later he was wailing. Jibeom was sent in panic. 

"Babe, why are you crying?" He hugged the drunk man and patted his back. "It's okay it's okay, I'm here."

"Jibeom, are you still mad at me?" Jaehyun wailed like a kid. "I'm sorry!"

"Hushh, it's okay. I'm not mad anymore."

It was true. The anger he felt towards Jaehyun instantly disappeared. He even found the situation silly. Why did he get mat in the first place?

"I'm just jealous of that hyung! You like him so much! i hate it when you get too close to him! You ignored me and talked to that hyung. You smiled and laughed so much, I tried to call you but you ignore me. I hate it.. I hate it."

Jaehyun was rambling cutely making Jibeom grinned. A sober Jaehyun won't say this kind of thing ever. So this is why Jaehyun was acting annoying that evening. Jaehyun was jealous of Roy hyung.

"I'm sorry baby," He cooed his boyfriend and wiped the tears with his sleeve. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. He's just a hyung I haven't seen in a long time, that's why I got excited. But I only love you, I swear. There will be no one can ever replace you from my heart. I really.. really love you, Jaehyun. Only you."

He sounded corny, but he said it earnestly. Jaehyun stopped crying and looked at him with wet eyes.

"Is it true, Jibeommie?"

He kissed Jaehyun's plump lips briefly. "Yes, baby, it's true. I love you only.

Jaehyun started to cry again, but this time he hugged Jibeom tight. "I love you too Jibeommie. So so so much."

Jibeom smiled. So that's how their fight ended. In a bar with a crying and drunk Jaehyun in his arms.

*****

"It's so cold."

It took him an hour to calm Jaehyun down, and make him more sober to stand up. Jaehyun had stopped crying, but started to act so clingy. But Jibeom didn't mind at all.

Jaehyun pressed his body to him, their hands clasped to each other. It felt nice. Although Jaehyun was partly leaning his body to him, making his body feel heavy to walk, but Jaehyun felt so warm, it made him less cold. Besides, their clasped hands made him feel happy inside. It's crazy how Jaehyun had turned his life upside down, one moment Jaehyun can make him the happiest man on earth, and one moment Jaehyun can throw him into emotional wreck.

But having Jaehyun by his side, it definitely worth it.

"It's so cold."

Jaehyun repeated the words over and over. Jibeom smiled and held his hand tighter. He pulled Jaehyun's waist closer while Jaehyun's free hand gripped his shoulder. Some people looked at them weirdly, but he didn't really care.

"Bear with it for a while hm, we'll reach soon."

They rode taxi, but still, they need to walk a bit to Jaehyun's apartment complex.

By them time they stopped into the elevator, Jaehyun had burried his head on his shoulders, blowing warm air, making him feel ticklish.

"Don't sleep first," He gently said as he felt Jaehyun's head lolled on his shoulders. Jaehyun only grunted.

However when they reached to the 5th floor, Jaehyun had put his whole weight on his body. Jaehyun was quite light, but it still took him a lot of effort to come out from the elevator safely. He was sweating when he reached the door. He typed the passcode and dragged Jaehyun in. 

Jaehyun lived alone in that apartment since his parents were working abroad. It's quite neat except for the kitchen area where dirty plates and mugs were piled up in the sink. He put Jaehyun's body on the sofa, and started to take off Jaehyun's shoes and jackets, leaving the boy in shirt and jeans. After that, he hauled Jaehyun's body to the bedroom.

Jaehyun stirred in his sleep when Jibeom put him on the bed. Jibeom was sweating hard. He took off his own coat and outer shirt. Finally, he sighed, watching Jaehyun sprawled on the bed. Slowly, he smiled. 

Jaehyun would get a nasty headache in the morning, and probably being naggy. But it's okay. At least their problem had been solved.

He head out to drink water and search for aspirin. Jaehyun didn't move an inch when he came back with aspirin and a glass of water. Jaehyun would need if when he woke up.

Jibeom fixed Jaehyun's body so the man could rest comfortable, and pulled the blanket up. He was debating with himself whether he should stay or not, when Jaehyun moved.

"Jibeommie.."

Jibeom immediately leaned down to caress Jaehyun's head. "Yes baby?"

Jaehyun's eyes were barely opened and his voice was so small, Jibeom had to strain his ears to hear what his boyfriend said. "Jibeommie.. Stay here."

Jibeom's eyes softened. Jaehyun looked innocent and fragile, and he felt like he needed to protect him from the evil world.

"Anything for you."

He carefully climbed on the bed and settled himself on the empty space beside Jaehyun. Jaehyun immediately cuddled to him. It felt nice.

Being together with Jaehyun, felt so right.

They lay on the bed in silence, and as time passing by, fatigue started to attack Jibeom's body. He felt his eyelids turned heavy. 

"Jibeommie."

Jaehyun's voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it clearly in the mid of quiet night.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Those words was like main power of his body. Suddenly his drowsiness faded out, and he had to hold himself from attacking Jaehyun and showered him with kisses. 

 

"I love you too, baby."

*****

Joochan grunted. It seemed like Jibeom won't go back home that night, and his lovely roommate didn't even inform him whether he'll go back or not. Neither did Jibeom pick up his call.

He slipped under his blanket, decided just to sleep.

"At least text me whether you'll go home or not. Jerk."


End file.
